I will remeber, Forever
by Soro-su
Summary: Listen to Percy's thought that day when he wakes up before the camp. The missing moment when he becomes just a kid, not the kid of the prophecy. The moment where he  just breaks down, instead of the strong leader everyone thinks of him. Rick Riordan owns.


I walked out to the beach at dawn, only a few more days until the war. Only a few more days before some of my best friends, the people that I trust most in the world, the campers that I can be myself around, will lose their lives in a war that could have been avoided before the Delphi predicted it.

I sighed as I sat down in the sand, taking off my shoes and out them in the water. The cool fresh water covered my feet filling my whole body with a warm feeling. But I still can't shake the thought that most of the people who I would give my life for, will die. One day they will be living, breathing, laughing, and the next, gone. The people that love them will never see them again unless they die.

My eternal weakness, personal loyalty, it's even worse for me, I could spend my whole life fighting to protect those people and then when they die, it will rip me apart. It would be like my brain will just shut down. Even the campers that had been mislead, the ones that will kill me to get their revenge, I will want to save, to give them a second chance. Like Ethan. He tried to kill me, but I still saved him.

I can't help thinking about Grover, my best friend, the one who really stood by me at the beginning. And Annabeth, one of my most trusted friends. What if she died? Will I be able to live with myself if she died knowing I could have done something, anything to save her, I had the choice, but I didn't take it and it ended in the death. Even Thalia, I would miss her, like an older sister who shocks me with lightning bolts. And Nico, who probably just learned he could fully trust me about a month ago. I would give my life for them. Living life would probably not be the same without them.

I thought about Nico's suggestion, the one about the river Styx. It would help; most of my skin will be invincible. I could save so much more people. But unlike if I was all mortal and I get hurt, there is still hope, I could get better. But if a single lucky stab pierces my skin where my mortal life anchors, there is not hope. None. I would just die.

So many will die just to protect me, to just give me the change to get to Kronos, not knowing if I will succeed or not. They will give their live for mine, it's like a trading post, and "I'll trade my live for Percy's! Snip my tread instead of his!" They die, not knowing if it was the right choice, just hoping. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Why did this war have to happen? Why so many deaths must take place just to reach a single simple decision that hopefully could have been avoided. And why do I, have to be in the middle of it all, the one whose eternal weakness, is personal loyalty. And one of the major problems is that everyone will see one of their friends die.

I must seem so strong and so capable of making jokes about this war to everyone. But little do they know that I'm so close to breaking, so close to just killing myself to end the torture. So close to probably join the Titans just to avoid more bloodshed. But I can never do that, never. I can't leave them to fight for themselves without an answer as to why I died or switched sides. Why me? Why must I see all my friends, my real friends, the ones who I thought didn't exist because in school I was so avoided, die.

I felt something wet press against my hands, so I lift up my head to see my hands wet from tears. I was crying. I would never cry in front of them, no, I front of them, I must be strong. So they can have hope. But alone, I cry, so much I didn't think it was possible. The water, as if sensing the comfort I needed, calmed down, making a rippled image of the rising dawn sun. I lifted my head looking at the beautiful sight. No they will not be gone, they will not be forgotten. They heroes that died in the war will be remembered. They will never be forgotten. Their names will be remembered, passes on from generation to generations of heroes. I will remember.

I stood up, brushing the sand from my pants; it will be a sad experience, to see so many dead. But when they die, they will die with honor. They will die as a hero. And one day I will see them again. I will hug them, laugh with them, smile with them, and play pranks with them. And I will look forward to that day; I will look forward to the day when we meet again. I will wait; wait for my time to come. It will not be the last time I will see them, it will be the last time I will see them is this world living. But I will see them again, the next time dead. I will be dead, yes, but also happy. I will be happy because my wish has been granted. I will be happy because I, once again will see my friends, playing, laughing, singing, smiling.

I looked out to the water and the land beyond.

"I will wait," I whispered. "I will wait for the day when I will see you guys again, when we, once again will be together. And spend our days together, Forever."

"I will remember." I said. Then I turned away, walking back to my cabin, getting a few minutes of sleep before training again. I looked at all the cabins, the cabins that hold my friends. Some might survive the war, but some may not. I will wait for the day when I join them in the next world. I meant what I said. I will remember. We will be together again. For now, I will cherish the moments we spend together, every laugh, every smile. This life might be limited. But the next life, we will decide when out fun ends. Until then, I will always think of those deceased, forever.


End file.
